


The ice wall curse.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Gun Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: it was this prompt :"A young man is selected to keep a fearful ‘beast’ company, living in a castle far out in the woods. Yet when he arrives, he finds not a beast, but the most gorgeous woman the land has ever seen… one who claims to be under a spell. She is not human and utterly despises this form, but the spell will not be broken until someone loves her for reasons beyond her appearance. This man, gentle and well-read, may one day look past her beauty and if he does, he may still love the ‘beast’ that then springs forth…" (http://itsclydebitches.tumblr.com/post/119655584055/reverse-fairy-tales)"The story goes as :Oh Sehun lived his life standing in front of the Ice wall that orned his city, The wall his brother and his father crossed. He had no plan to cross too but fate had other plans for him.One of those plans is a beautiful ballet dancer.





	The ice wall curse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/gifts).



> there is a mention of homophobia, also a fight scene with blood and angst. You are warned. I did not go all crazy but that little is enough to trigger anyone.
> 
> ps: ACatWhoWrites, I am sorry if this is not what you wanted, I tried my best to make it more original than the prompt and I went through a depressive phase. I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless; thank you for the amazing prompt <3 Love you. BTW I am a fan. I read a Xiuhan fic of yours ages ago (i don't remember lol ) and I love it

"Dad, where are you going?" Seven years old Oh Sehun asked his father who was packing food, wearing tickly.

"Son," The old man held his son by the shoulder. "I am going to face the beast that took away your brother." Sehun nodded as he had sobbed Kyungsoo for weeks prior that. "I am going to get your brother back."

"Okay, Dad. I will wait for Kyung hyung and Dad to return." Yet they did not return and Sehun spent every minute he could spare to face the ice Wall that stood proudly in the Main Seoul Park. It was a thick unshaped rock that had one smooth side, the side Sehun faced with resentment and a hidden determination.

"Hey! Sehun! Let's go home already." Sehun's friends called him and flinched before he could touch it. He always hesitated to touch the wall and like any day he walked away except that, on that day, he heard a blob sound. He paused and looked back to the wall, frowning, only for his friends to pull him away.

Back home, he skipped his meal to lock himself away from his mother and her company. His mother got a boyfriend after his father, many actually, and Sehun hated her for it even if he knew she was only trying to cop up with her loneliness. The same way he tried to with his neighbor kid. "I am crossing the wall," told him Jongdae, his boyfriend and said neighbor kid, once. "When I am seventeen, I will cross the wall."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Jongdae looked at him sadly. "Why? I lost my hyung and Dad there." Sehun was furious before he could hold himself. "Why do you all plan to leave me?"

Jongdae sat up and faced the boy who was about to leave. "I want to try and save them. What if they were stuck in there?" Sehun paused.

He looked back with a furious look on. «If you cross, I am going with you."  Jongdae stood there surprised before following Sehun and hugged the kid.

He failed to talk some sense into Sehun that day and soon forgot it. Back to present day, Sehun’s seventeenth birthday was near and so was the university entrance exams, so Jongdae focused on those while Sehun's drifted back to the blob sound from now and then.

A night before his seventeenth birthday, Jongdae came to him with tears in his eyes. "In few hours, you will be seventeen." Jongdae sounded happy. "It means you and I can be together officially."

Sehun chuckled and pulled Jongdae close. "I am yours since day one." He kissed Jongdae who kissed him back. "Let us go to the park. I want to see the wall tonight too."

Jongdae sat up. "You plan to cross it?" Sehun shook his head and Jongdae eased. "Okay. Let us go to the wall." That is how, as the clock struck Midnight, he and Jongdae were in front of the ice wall. "I am amazed at how it stands in such warm weather."

"It is magical," Sehun commented. "Do you think it is the same magic that trapped my family inside?" he looked back to find Jongdae tense. "Hyung?"

Laughter behind him made look at two men who had a murderous look in their eyes and a playful smirk on their lips. "Nice kids."

"We got no money. We are here just to see the wall." Sehun pulled Jongdae close and the boy held his shirt.

"We don't want your money." One said and the other laughed, "We just want to have some fun." Sehun knew what they wanted and he nodded to Jongdae who bolted out screaming loud to the police which stood not that far while Sehun tried to fight them. He soon got a punch that made him dizzy enough he made few steps back until his back hit the wall.

Dread and terror filled the seconds that followed the terrible mistake he made. He was pulled to the other side of the wall.

The men watched as the wall swallowed him. "Help! Please! Don't let it take me! Please! Help!" Sehun was stiffly trying to move as he felt cold energy pulling him inside. "Hyung! Please!" Yet by the time Jongdae showed up, it was over and he was standing on the other side. He could see Jongdae hitting the wall, he could hear Jongdae sob his name and he could see the men leave him there; it meant only one thing anyways. Sehun knew it was over. He rested a hand on Jongdae's fists. "Go home, Hyung. I am sorry." The policemen pulled Jongdae away and Sehun just observed him leaving.

He looked back and noticed that he was inside a cave. It was so cold that his body turned purple by the time he made out of the cave only to see more snow. "No wonder the ice Wall remains cold even in summer."

Sehun was feeling so cold as he jogged a path, and soon speeded up as he noticed a castle in the distance. He hoped the people there would be nice to him and offer him some warm clothes. He ran hoping his father would be there. He ran until he couldn't stop. By the time he reached the Castle gate and opened the door, he was too tired to move so he fainted right then.

He felt warm when he regained consciousness. "He is waking up." A familiar voice said and he nearly fell back asleep if it did not hit him. He sat up, alone. "Oh."

He looked around frenetically. "Soo Hyung? Kyungsoo Hyung?" Suddenly, the candle lite up and Sehun looked at it moving.

It soon had a carved face. "You know my name?" the terrifying sight made Sehun freeze for a moment but soon he could move, touching the face's cheeks. "Hey! Stop poking my cheeks, you weirdo!"

Sehun wanted to laugh, it sounded like his brother a lot. "You sound like my brother. Kyungsoo." The eyes on him blinked. "But I guess I am hallucinating." He left the bed, swaying a little. "Yes, I must be dying from cold and all this is a stupid dream." He opened the door…

"Hunhun?" He froze at the hesitant call. It was his nickname. The nickname Kyungsoo used for him. "You are Sehun, are you?" He looked at the candle holder that turned to face him. The light in it was off and drops of wax were covering the face's eyes.

"Hyung? Is that really you?" Sehun approached the candle holder and cleaned the face. "This is you. I am not dreaming."

The sobs the face emitted were ugly and Sehun felt like sobbing too. He didn't cry in a while. He held the candle holder close as he sat back in bed, remaining silent and sad. "What happened to you?"

"He got cursed like all of us." A soft female voice replied and soon a closet approached them. "A curse fell upon us as soon as… we fail to break the curse."

It snapped Kyungsoo from his state. "No…No! Not my brother too." Kyungsoo's candle lit up and Sehun had to put him back. "I was happy you were away from it, Hunhun. Why did you come? Why did you cross the wall?"

Sehun frowned. "I did not want to. I was pushed in while fighting." He stood and faced the closet, looking for eyes or lips. "What curse? What can I do to break it?" the silence that followed made Sehun look back to his brother. "Can't you tell me?"

"No one knows the real curse, only that whoever fails to break it would turn into a piece of furniture," Kyungsoo admitted. "But you got time, Sehun. It took me a few months to turn as a piece of furniture."

Sehun allowed it to sink in and slowly realized how fucked up it was. He ran his hand on his hair and considered his options. "We can't run away from this place?"

"Dad did that." Kyungsoo approached the edge of the drawer where Sehun left him. "Hold me, Hun." Sehun felt dread fall upon his heart as he held Kyungsoo whose light hinted to the door. He followed the direction the flame showed until he noticed a garden of ice statues. Shivering in cold as he was still wearing little, Sehun observed them as he walked ahead in the garden of ice and soon noticed a familiar face.

He paused before he could properly see and screamed in agony. It was way too much. It was horrific. His father was by then a statue of ice… his father was dead. His feet could barely move as he ran back to the castle. He fell on his knees letting Kyungsoo go. "I am sorry, Hunhun." Kyungsoo's voice soothed. "Do you want to sleep? To eat?"

Sehun shot him a glare. "I waited for ten years, ten fucking years for you both to return. Do you think I have the heart to do anything right now?"

Kyungsoo's flame went off and Sehun sighed forcing himself up. He soon noticed a tall clock that picked his brother. "I am Park Chanyeol, the Butler." he bowed which was weird for Sehun. "The dinner is served like it is planned. The master is waiting for you."

Sehun was slapped by the realization. "Of course!" He wanted to run to the man but froze. "Lead me to your master." the clock walked ahead and Sehun followed. He was soon noticing moving items and smiling faces. "They seem happy."

"We are," Kyungsoo answered. "We live in harmony here, healing each other losses and taking care of each other." Sehun frowned. "We had lost hope on finding our way out from here, Hun, so we worked on accepting it."

The clock found it proper to add. "Some are only smiling because they got no tears left to shed."He stood by the door. "Look with your heart if you can." Sehun nodded and Chanyeol opened the door to the dining room. "Master, the guest is here."

"Thank you, Park."Sehun needed a moment to breathe. The man in his sight looked incredibly unreal. Never had Sehun see someone as beautiful in his life. His stature was fiercely proud with the beige suit he wore that matched his golden tan. Sehun marveled as he allowed his eyes to roam on the man's perfectly crafted face. Chanyeol stepped further aside and Sehun noticed the Chair moving back for him to sit. He slowly sat down as the chair pushed him closer to the table. "I hope you will like our food, our chef is quite old-fashioned."

Sehun realized he had been staring ahead blankly and blinked as he looked down to notice Kyungsoo by his side. "It looks tasty, thank you." He wasn't well-mannered by nature but he had planned to win the master's favor if he could ask about the curse. He waited until the man picked the chopsticks before doing as much. He was not hungry and, in fact, he was not aware of for how long he had slept. He ate silently and remained neutral until the man finished and stood. Sehun wanted to speak but as the man smiled to him, words got caught in his throat.

"Enjoy your stay." The master bowed and Sehun stood as well.

"Wait." Sehun had to look away. "I was hoping we could talk."

The man did not look at him as he spoke clearly. "We got time for that." He sighed. "And I hope it is not about the curse." Sehun mentally cursed and left the room, stomping his feet angrily. He walked aimlessly for a while when he noticed he was lost. He was confused for a moment before daring to ask.

"May I know where I am?" He asked a duster who looked at him and sassed.

"Do I look like your maid?" Sehun did not expect that but soon a statue pointed somewhere and he looked toward the door that opened. Sehun was about to walk to it. "I wouldn't go there if I am you."

"Do I look like I care?" Sehun sassed back, smirking as he walked toward the room. He got in what seemed a bedroom. The master's bedroom. "Oh." he noticed a chiminea that started to burn harder as he approached and soon noticed the immense picture of the master. "A human size drawn portrait? Damn, that would have cost shit tons of money."

"Didn't they teach you to never get in people's bedrooms without permission?" A voice scared him shitless and he looked at the man in the balcony like a deer caught in the headlights. He did not even notice the balconies being open.

He stood there for a moment. "I lost my way to here and I saw a light so I got in." Sehun stepped close to the man for a moment and remarked an apple tree from where he stood. It was so big that it did reach the balcony and for some reason, it scared him to see how close it was. "I should perhaps leave."

"Close the door after you." The man simply said as Sehun dashed out only to meet the butler who bowed to him.

"Take me to my room," Sehun ordered with a voice filled with fear. He was scared for something he had no idea of.

He went to his room where he sat in bed, watching as Kyungsoo and everything fell asleep. He couldn't sleep, tossing around, until the first rays of light got in his room. He left the bedroom to the bathroom where a golden bathtub was, standing proudly on four legs. "Do you want a bath, sir?" He flinched and looked around until a girl showed up in the mirror. She looked way too young for the curse. "Excuse me if I startled you."

Sehun was not startled. Sehun was done with the horror movie he was stuck in. "I… I thought everybody was asleep."

The girl giggled joyfully. "Master is up so everybody is up now." She fixed her hair. "I will let Butler Park know that you wish for a bath."

"Thank you." Sehun left the room to fetch his brother. Kyungsoo was softly snoring as he put him by the mirror. "Soo! Hyung! Wake up." Kyungsoo blinked sleepily and yawned. "Please wake up."

"Hunhun" Kyungsoo happily hummed. "Good morning." Sehun had to hold himself from snapping or sounding harsh.

"Good morning, Soo." Sehun forced a smile. "I saw an apple tree outside. Can you tell me about that tree?"

Kyungsoo frowned. "What apple tree?" Kyungsoo sounded confused and Sehun dismissed him to stand by the window. It was a surprising sight as all he could see was ice statues. Where was the apple tree? "Hunhun?"

"Did you ever step in the Master's bedroom?" Sehun looked at the candle and soon noticed everybody's eyes on him. "Before you turn into furniture."

Kyungsoo pouted. "I don't remember." The butler got in and soon marble statues were getting in with buckets of warm water. Sehun was soon assisted out of his clothes. "Oh my! Never imagined I will see you so grown up, Oh Sehun." Sehun blushed and stepped in the bathtub, sighing in relief at how warm it was.

He remained there as his hair was gently combed and soaped. They softly washed it and soon a scrubber showed up to scrub him clean. It was weird but the bath was so warm he allowed them to scrub him with neutral soap. Slowly he dozed off but woke up when the water started to freeze. He flinched out of the bath in a hurry. "What the fuck?"

"Language, young man!" A voice boomed at him and he looked at the immense closet. "Time to change and get decent." Soon he was offered a suit. "Let's go!" A drawer kicked his hip and he had to hurry out of the bathroom to the bedroom where the big closet scolded the small one. The sight was quite hilarious if not for the sad look the closet had. It almost lost colors.

"Instead of making everybody's life miserable, why don't you shut up?" Sehun snapped angrily. "I am enough old to do things according my own needs. I don't need you to tell me what to do neither what anyone in this room needs to do." He opened the door, fulminating. "Go." The door opened wider for her to leave and he faced the closet. "Hand me something more like my old clothes."

The closed brightened and opened to give him jeans and shirts. "I made plenty when Mr. Kyungsoo joined us." Yeah, such fashion existed ten years ago so Sehun smiled patting on the closet side.

"Thank you." He was about to leave when a drawer opened on underwears and he blushed. "Thank you."

The closet laughed. "Welcome, it is nothing after your heroic way to protect me," Sehun recalled the old closet attitude and he frowned. He wore his clothes wondering how bad he would be treated if he was turned into something like them. The idea of turning into a permanent slave was suddenly scary. No wonder they tried to find happiness in their cohabitations.

He was soon led by Kyungsoo to the dining room where The master was already eating. "Isn't it impolite to start before your guest, Mr. I don't know your name?"  the beautiful man looked up. "Sorry for being late. One of your maid had been very and unnecessarily mean with my closet so I had to handle it."

The man looked taken aback. "Your Closet."

"I know, I had to ask her for her name." Sehun looked at Kyungsoo who settled by the side of the big candle holder in his sight. They seemed so happy to be close. "What is her name, Soo?"

"That was Haerin! She is younger than me." Kyungsoo smiled and looked at the candle handler. He fast made a spot next to it and brightened up. "This is my best friend since I got in this place and the reason I became a candle, Kim Minseok."

"All pleasure to meet you, sir." The candle sounded so posed that Sehun had to blink for a few minutes. "Kyungsoo may have told me you were his sibling last night." Sehun bowed as he sat and nodded. "You got the same cute expression he had."

"Brothers?" the master spoke and Sehun had to focus back to him, which was such an easy task as the man was such an eye-catcher. "You came for your brother."

Sehun had to think his words before saying them. "No. I was pushed in." Dismissing the fight, he hoped to not come as a violent person. After all, the curse was known by only one person and that person was the man on the other side of the table. He noticed the sad look the man wore at that. "Is that an issue?"

The man looked up with an apologetic look. "I never hoped for my curse to reach so many people neither tear families." He looked back down and Sehun wanted to spat something hateful but really… how many of them got caught into all this?

"It is not like you were asking us to cross the wall." Sehun scoffed, both thinking out loud and stating a fact. "If ever, they all got in here with their own will or under someone else's command."

The man looked at him for a while. "Except you." Sehun blinked. "Someone crossing the wall accidentally had never happened before." Sehun frowned tilting his head. "I have no idea how to handle it." It made Sehun's face grow more confused and the man said nothing more.

"I still don't know your name." Sehun pointed out, frowning. "It seems like all you think of is the curse." it surprised the man who looked up. "I am not here for the curse, you know."

"I am aware." The man smiled suddenly, looking down to his plate, "I am perfectly aware of that."

Sehun considered the man's smiling face the most beautiful thing he had ever seen so far. "You should smile more often." He nearly cursed his tongue but used to his slip of tongues he added, "I prefer that to see gloomy faces." The man flushed a little and smiled kindly to which Sehun was mesmerized. Gladly, food came and he managed to distract himself. "My name is Oh Sehun, by the way."

"Kim Kai Jongin." the man said softly and everybody in the room stilled. "Jongin was my old name, Kai became the new one."

"I prefer Jongin," Sehun said simply before blushing as much. "Kai sounds more Chinese." Jongin nodded and gently tapped his lips with a napkin before sitting back. "How old are you?"

The question made Jongin think. "I have no idea. Time is abstract in this place. What time is it anyway?"

"2019." He realized he had no idea if the time acts the same way in this side of the wall as on the other side. However, the master paled and looked quite winded. "Is everything okay?"

"Four hundred years passed," Jongin said with a hint of terror in his words. "No wonder. No wonder, indeed." he stood to leave and Sehun didn't see him since.

Ten days passed and Sehun was bored beyond his mind. He spent his hours either following the butler Chanyeol and chat with the furniture, trying mostly to gather pieces of the mysterious curse or pacing in his room.

However, he was fed up. He wanted to breathe some fresh air. "That is it! I am out." He surprised the furniture in the dining room as he finished his food and dashed to his room, with a furious look. "Haerin, get me warm clothes, I want to have a walk outside this walls." The furniture gasped. "I am not ruining away. Don't panic already."

"Where do you plan to go?" Haerin asked as she opened her doors and drawers on warm clothes.

Sehun had no idea where to go. "The garden first and if I can, maybe the woods. They look dashing from the window and I am so done with the four walls I am confined in." He wore his clothes, without them stopping him until Chanyeol got in with Kyungsoo in hand.

"Is there anything I can say that would stop you from leaving?" Chanyeol asked worriedly.

Sehun looked up, fixing his beanie. "I am not leaving. I am out for a walk. To breathe clean air and see more than just four walls." Sehun stood ready to leave. "I will be in the garden if you want me."

"It is snowing," Kyungsoo whined as he observed his brother leave the room and Sehun simply yelled.

"Even better!"

The entrance was full of statues but as soon as he left that part of the house, a beautiful white garden was in his sight and he smiled widely at the amazing view beyond it. Mountains and trees all over the place. He walked slowly, scared of the slippery ground and enjoyed seeing a few brooms and shovels trying to clean the garden. He made it the backyard and soon noticed a balcony. The famous balcony of the master's bedroom was the only open one. Yet no apple tree. "Weird." He made his way to it when he kicked something that made him look down.

A golden apple was on the ground. It was as made of pure gold when Sehun picked it but curious as he was, he picked some snow to clean it and tried to take a bite.

The sudden flashback he got at that redeemed him frozen. He was facing Jongin, only in a different decor. "You have to leave, Yifan. I cannot live if you get killed because of me. Leave, please! Please, Yifan." Jongin whined in fear, shedding tears as he pushed Sehun away

But it was too late. A gunshot made Sehun look at the man who rushed to Jongin's side, slapping him so hard that the kid landed on the floor. The pain in his shoulder was not big but Sehun felt his knees buckle under him and soon a gun was pointed on his face. "You think your witchcraft can dishonor me, son of Wu?" Sehun didn't get to say anything as a woman pushed the man's hand and the gunshot grazed his head and paralyzed him with pain. Sehun laid there hearing distant yelling and looking at Jongin who crawled closer to him with wet cheeks and a heartbroken look. A devastating sight if you ask him.

"Yifan." Jongin breathed shakingly. "Please, my dear. Please, don't die on me. I can't live if you leave me here." Jongin caressed Sehun's face with such delicacy it made Sehun tear up. "I am the one at fault. Please don't leave me alone. Please." Jongin was suddenly yanked and Sehun was hugged by a woman who sobbed Yifan's name but all he could see was the terrified look Jongin had as his father tried to shield him.

"You killer! How dare you! His life is not yours to take! You killed my son!" She screamed in rage and really Sehun was supporting the worse headache right then, he did not hear what the man said next but the woman raged more"My son shamed no one! Your pervert son and you will pay. A son for a son!" The man pointed the gun on her face and she screamed. "Sun of all Suns. Moon of all Moons. I implore you to hear my heartbroken heart. I by this day curse the son of Kim until the day my son's soul find peace."

And then it happened. The greens Sehun just noticed turned white, the maids and men who were there turned into statues except Jongin who knelt with a dead expression on his face as his father and the woman by his side turned into ice statues.

The woman stood and left as she mumbled words while Jongin remained in the cold, on his knees. He remained there for days until he collapsed and Sehun didn't know what to do and how to move. He remained there until a tall man showed up.

"Excuse my indiscretion." the handsome man said and Jongin looked up. "I was sent as a sacrifice from my village." it made Jongin frown.

"Sacrifice?"

The man knelt by Jongin. "To break the curse." The man covered Jongin with his coat. "Let us get you somewhere warm. Do you know where we can get the warmth?" Jongin pushed him away.

"Who are you to touch me?" Jongin growled angrily and the man bowed down.

"Park Chanyeol, my lord." Jongin huffed at that and allowed Chanyeol to lead him away. Few blinks after, Sehun realized he was still standing in the garden with the apple in his hand.

Confused, he did let it go and it landed on the ground with a loud thud. He looked around before realizing that the position where the vision occurred was under the balcony. Right when the apple tree was. It made him run fast back inside. He did not realize how shaken he was until the Butler covered him while firing orders. "Make a warm bath! Hurry! Turn the chiminea!"

Sehun looked at the face in the clock and realized how accurate it was to the man of his vision. "You were the first." Chanyeol looked at him surprised and Sehun pushed himself to face him. "You were the first one who crossed the wall, right?"

"How did you know?" Sehun simply hugged him. "Sehun?" Sehun said nothing more and allowed Chanyeol to lead him to the bathroom. The butler left his side and he did sink in the water where he started sobbing. He sobbed for the first time since his father left.

He kept on sobbing until he slept only to wake up in bed, clothed. He slowly left the bed, "how do you feel?" Haerin asked and Sehun simply sat there. "Sehun, what did happen to you back there?"

Sehun simply smiled. How can he explain what he lived in the vision? The sadness he felt back then was still heavy in his heart. "I got scared." he lied.

"Chanyeol said you were erratic. It must be something really scary." Haerin commented. "Did the wolves scare you? They are big and evil." Sehun shook his head and looked at the door.

"I am heading to the kitchen to see if there is something to eat." Sehun simply said leaving the room. He walked toward the kitchen when he noticed Chanyeol leaving the aisle where Jongin's bedroom was. Chanyeol noticed him and Sehun smiled at him. "I am hungry, Chanyeol hyung." It was easy to see his sadness and Chanyeol caressed his cheeks.

"Lunch will be served shortly. Go to the dining room, I will fix you something." Sehun nodded and walked back to the dining room, with his eyes on the road.

"Kind of gloomy to see you this sad." A familiar voice made Sehun look up to the mirror. "What happened?"

Sehun looked around and stood close. "What do you know about a man named Wu Yifan?"

The girl twirled around pensively and paused. "I don't know but Yixing uncle can tell you."

"Yixing?"

She pointed toward Jongin's aisle. "The library. You will find him there." The library was the room under Jongin's bedroom and locked for some reasons but as he sat in his seat facing a curious Minseok and a shy Kyungsoo, he was determined to find more.

"Are you feeling better, sir?" Minseok asked. "Kyungsoo was worried for you."

Sehun was about to say something but Jongin got in, supporting a sad frown that froze Sehun's inside. "I am glad you are here, Sehun. The butler had told me you were erratic after a tour in the garden."

Sehun said nothing for a moment but looked at the man with kind eyes. "How do you feel, Jongin? You didn't leave your room in days."

Jongin blinked and blushed suddenly. "I was a bit sad but I am fine." Sehun looked at the candle holder Minseok and frowned.

"Does it break any protocol if I sit next to you, Jongin?" Minseok's light turned red and he looked at Kyungsoo who smiled to him meanwhile, Sehun picked them to sit next to Jongin who was too stunned to speak. "I am feeling a bit lonely."

"Sure." They were served and Sehun tried to eat without thinking much about what happened and without shedding tears. Yet he failed both. He had to stop and sniff sadly. "Do you need a napkin?" He nodded and looked at the man who observed him curiously. A napkin was handed and he left the table to blow his nose properly. "Why are you so sad?"

"I am sad because I know." Sehun looked at the man in the table. "I know." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Did anyone step out of the castle?"

"Only to escape," Jongin answered before hinting to Sehun to sit and finish eating which what Sehun did. "May I know what you know?"

Sehun said nothing for a moment. "Can I borrow a book from your library? I am bored and I plan to never leave your house again." It surprised Jongin who nodded after a while. "Thank you." Sehun cleaned his lips and remained seated until Jongin finished to leave. He followed Jongin to his aisle and Jongin knocked.

"Open your doors on my guest." He ordered and soon the doors opened on a study room, with walls filled with books, a wooden office, and a big window shadowed with a huge tree. Sehun's heart wrenched at the sight and gasped in surprise. "Sehun?" He looked at Jongin and forced a smile.

"That is a big tree." He simply said. Jongin nodded, smiling a little, and lead him to the office.

He caressed a book. "Wake up, old friend. I brought you a visitor." The book came to life and opened only for a figure of paper to stand and bow.

"Zhang Yixing at your service." a tiny voice came from the book and Sehun smiled, both happy he was able to meet Yixing and find him and glad he was allowed to see Yifan. Jongin blushed when Sehun looked at him briefly before bowing to Yixing.

"I am honored you allowed me in your sanctuary." Sehun approached the office. "I would love to have pencils and papers to doodle with or maybe borrow any of the books you are guarding. I am sure others would love to hear a story." He looked at Jongin who had a serious face, a dashing serious look-Sehun rectified himself, "if master allows it, of course."

"You are free to access this room whenever you see it fit or for whatever you see it fit." Sehun held himself from showing relief. "Yixing is under your command." Jongin walked out of the room and the door was closed.

"What do you want to know." Yixing suddenly asked and Sehun was surprised. From Yixing's stature, Sehun realized Yixing was untrusting him. "Master may be naive but I am not. What is your question? I can hear your mind rumbling."

Sehun had seen such a thing in movies before. One question wrong and the game was over. "I have a question but it is not you who had to answer. It is him." he pointed to the tree and the leaves made a hiss. "Meanwhile, give me a story to read for my friends."

Yixing said nothing but soon a book got pushed out of the racks. "Pick it up." Sehun indeed picked it up, struggling nonetheless, and bowed to the book in the office before heading to his room. The book was not that interesting and Sehun was not in mind for reading but a statue in his room loved the book and read aloud for them. His soft voice lulled him to sleep yet he was fast awake when a weight moved his bed.

He tried to not change his breathing. He tried to not chase the weight away. He knew what was coming. "What do you know that pained you so much, son of Oh?" It was Jongin and his sad tone made Sehun recall the flashes he lived in the garden. He remained still until the man left, and even a few hours after that until Chanyeol knocked on the door.

"Dinner is served." Sehun freshened up and joined Jongin in the dining room in pure silence.

He ate silently enough to worry Kyungsoo. "Are you okay, Hunhun?" Sehun looked at him and smiled nodding. "You look so depressed."

"I am fine, Soo hyung. I guess I truly need fresh air." He looked up to Jongin who frowned and forced a smile. "I will get used to it anyway." Jongin made no comment and Sehun avoided talking since.

For two weeks, Sehun went to the library with a striking regularity  that Yixing had to ask "for how long had you been here?" Sehun frowned as he calculated it.

"Twenty four days maybe." Yixing looked at him in surprise. "Why do ask?"

"You got no time left." Yixing commented. "No one passed a month."

It scared Sehun for a moment but then, six days were enough. "No one knew Wu Yifan either." Yixing flipped and Sehun noticed the shock in the man's face. "Am I closer than anyone before?"

"How did you know about Yifan's name? Master had never mentioned his name in front of any of the cursed ones." Sehun scoffed and faced the window. "What do you want to know?"

"When his mother cursed Jongin, was he dead? If not, does it mean Yifan was cursed as much as each of you?" Sehun caressed the window. "I wish I could talk to the tree." He looked back to Yixing. "He is Yifan, right?"

Suddenly a book popped out of a rack. "You indeed know way more than anyone did before." Yixing pensively spoke. "Why don't you ask the same source? The tree got no face unlike all of us."

Sehun wondered if "Yifan is still laying on the ground." He picked the book and also picked Yixing's advice. He was wearing light but knew well where to go even if the cold was striking. He found the apple where he left it and ran back to his room. "Lock the door." He ordered the door. "Don't let the master know what I am doing." They asked him worriedly what he had done. "I got only a few days left."

He picked the book first and read. "Private diary of the lord of Pyungsal Kim Jongin." he chose a page and made the statue translate every old word to him as he paced in his room, worried since the entries had no Yifan on them. Knocks soon made him pick the journal and the apple, screaming "I am indecent!" as he shoved them in Haerin's drawers.

Chanyeol got in worried. "Lunch is served." Sehun dashed out of the room at that and met Jongin as the man got in.

"Jongin." The called man looked at Sehun shockingly since the call was rather intimate. "May I request something?" Jongin nodded. "Can I go to the wall with you? I got no time left and I want to see my world for the last time."Jongin looked rather devastated for a moment and nodded. They had lunch and Jongin excused himself to dress warmer. Sehun did as much. He patted Haerin requesting: "Make him read until he finds anything about Wu Yifan. Keep the apple hidden." and left the room. Jongin was waiting for him in a carriage led by beautiful horses.

Jongin remained mum until they reached the wall. Sehun was surprised to see Jongdae on the other side, with a candle and a flower. He approached the wall. "A relative of yours?"

"A lover." Jongdae left the candle and the flower by the wall and stepped back. Nothing he was saying could be heard but Sehun knew he was leaving him behind and moving on. "Goodbye, Kim Jongdae. Being with you was the happiest period of my life." He stepped back as Jongdae did and observed his boyfriend leaving. "It is time for me to move on."

He looked at Jongin who had a shocked face. "You are a pervert," Sehun said nothing as he walked away from the wall. He reached the carriage first and sat in when Jongin joined him. The carriage went back to the castle in pure silence when Jongin spoke"I am sorry if I offended you. I guess in four hundred years things had changed."

Sehun nodded. "They did but still you remained the same." Silence fell in. "Did you ever share a bed with any of the cursed kids who came across the wall?"

Jongin sounded offended. "How dare you!"

"And Yifan?" It made Jongin freeze the carriage. "I told you I know." Sehun looked at the man who glared at him fiercely. "I know how you got him cursed."

Jongin scoffed. "If you really knew everything, you would have known he died." It made Sehun squirm his eyes.

"I don't think he was." Jongin looked at him, surprised. "The last memory he has of you is when Park Chanyeol pulled you back inside." It insinuated many things and Jongin seemed terrified. "It seems that you are the one who doesn't know, then." the carriage had reached the front gate and Sehun jumped out of it to walk in the garden. He strolled calmly for a moment.

He had to make sure he knew what he was doing. He had to make sure he knew how to break the curse. He soon noticed Jongin standing there. "You were kneeling here when she cursed you."

"How did you know? How did you see Yifan?" Jongin's emotions were raw and Sehun was sad. "I was the only one seeing him. It is impossible for you to see him." Sehun approached Jongin who stepped back and held the man's cheeks. "What…?"

"I had seen what caused the curse, Jongin, maybe because I was not looking for it. I was not sent for it neither for you." Sehun caressed the man's cheeks softly and pulled Jongin closer. "I doubt there is a real curse, Jongin." Jongin closed his eyes to not shed the tears that burned his eyes. "I feel like all this is because of your guilt." Jongin looked at him, with mixed emotions. "Yifan's soul will never find peace if you keep holding on the idea that you killed him."

"You don't know that for sure." Jongin's sad sobbing voice made Sehun wish he could hug the man tight.

"I know it will break the curse." At that, Sehun and Jongin were hit by a heavy wind. It made Sehun look away and he soon found the huge tree in front of him. "Woah, it looks much bigger."

"You see it?" Jongin held on him, preventing him from approaching the tree. Sehun nodded and Jongin sobbed right then. Sad and relieved as much, Sehun held Jongin close as the man sobbed in his arms. "I can't believe it."

"I will find a way to make you believe," he forced Jongin to look up, "meanwhile, tell me more about you and Yifan, about your dad too." Jongin nodded at that and Sehun cleared his cheeks from the tears. "Go to your bed and rest a little."

"See you at dinner." Jongin simply announced as he left Sehun there. Sehun returned to his room and was faced with the news of them failing to find Yifan's name written in the diary.

However, something more interesting happened. "Master wrote some pervert things in it." the statue commented showing the page. "He wrote how he loved the feeling of skin on skin, the stretch he felt in his insides, and the kisses that marks his body even after his lover left him."Sehun smiled at that. He was seventeen but had more experience than Jongin, and he was ready to bet on it.

He picked the apple and sat in bed. "I hope the apple would let me know more about it." He smiled and sank his teeth in. He was soon facing Jongin, who was standing by his doors. He knew he was seeing what Yifan saw but it felt weird. He had no time to comment as Jongin got in.

"I cannot handle it. Dad is planning my wedding like I am a piece of chess in his hand." Jongin was certainly pissed as he hugged Yifan. "I wish we could run." A knock on the door made Jongin rush to hide. A maid came to ask Yifan for assistance and Yifan indeed left only to find Jongin in his bed, sleeping, in his return. "Hmm? You are back." the kisses and the hug that followed made Sehun's heart race. He was soon projected to a moment when Yifan was facing the office of Jongin's father.

"I was alerted that you are the son of the shaman Wu." the man spoke rather coldly. "I am also aware that you befriended my son and I hope this is not one of your likes' tricks to allow shamanism in my lands." Sehun decided that the man was a complete jerk.

He blinked as knocks on his door made Haerin pick the apple from his hand. Chanyeol got in at that and announced dinner. Sehun nearly left the room but returned to ask. "Haerin, give me a suit." which he did wear with a proud look. He had a plan.

A weird plan and knew it will work.

He got in the dining room wearing as formal as Jongin was. "Sehun? I nearly thought you were someone else."

"Did I surprise you?" Sehun approached Jongin and picked his hand to kiss softly on his knuckles. "I plan to make you comfortable. I am after all the listening end, so you should trust me and feel more comfortable around me." Jongin blushed and smiled Sehun sat by his side, greeting Minseok and Kyungsoo. "Tell me about you, Jongin. Who were you really? A bookaholic? An outdoor kind of person? Did you like parties? Sleepovers? Anything about you, really."

Jongin gave Sehun a small smile. "I am a bit shy to talk about myself. I lived a rather normal life." Sehun gave him his entire attention and Jongin blushed. "I was born on January 14th, here in this castle." Jongin looked at the walls, smiling sadly. "I lived barely four years before heading to England where I was raised in an intern school to meet a perfect British education."

Sehun gave him a shocked look. "You lived away so young! Why did they do that?" Jongin smiled happier at Sehun's expression. "That is unfair!"

"You think?" Jongin smiled as he was flooded with memories. "I pursued a ballet Career and met beautiful people, so I cannot complain."

Sehun gaped at him. "You dance?" Jongin blushed to nod and Sehun laughed happily. "Me too! Not ballet, but I am in my school dance club." Jongin sparkled with delight.

"I would love to see how much dancing evolved!" Jongin leaned hoping. "Can you show me a dance?"

Sehun nodded. "Sure! Maybe after dinner?" Jongin nodded happily. "Tell me more. How did you meet Yifan if you lived most of your life in England?"

"I met Yifan in England, I was in a play, to see a senior, and he was a play writer." Sehun took a moment to understand.

"He wrote pieces for the theater?" Jongin nodded and Sehun gaped at him. "You were both artists. That is so cool! Did you play in any of his creations?" Jongin blushed at the memory as he nodded. Sehun teased him for that. "Ey, I bet you loved it."

"It was my first main role. I was mute in it but danced the whole dialogue." Jongin smiled brightly. "It was a beautiful story and it gave me a lot of space." Sehun smiled dreamily, imagining Jongin dance like the ballerinas on TV. "It was criticized by the censorship, however, saying that I was promoting handicaps."

"I hate those kinds of people." Sehun frowned. "A real handicap is the one they promote. Hate." Jongin nodded agreeing and his face fell. "Hating on everything without allowing their heart and mind to see its beauty, they spoil everything."

A silence fell in. "Is there any beauty in what I lived with Yifan? I had never been so scared."

"Scared of the haters, not the love." Sehun held Jongin's hand and pulled it closer to him. "Every moment you lived with Yifan, I am sure, was your happiest." Jongin shed his tears at that and soon sobbed.

"Yes." He left the room at that and Sehun allowed him to go. Sehun smiled softly at their progress. He finished his meal and picked Kyungsoo who waved shyly to Minseok. They made it out before he asked his brother.

"You like Minseok?" Kyungsoo's fire went red and Sehun heard a ding from Chanyeol not that far behind. It made him look at the clock man who looked away. "Mr. Butler, please keep an eye on Jongin."

Sehun headed to his room and laid down as the bitten on apple landed on it. He did bite on it when he got projected into the past. It wasn't Korea and he was sitting in a Vip section when a play started. Sehun was mesmerized by Jongin's performance. "I heard he is a pervert." Yifan looked up and Sehun cursed the man who made him look away from the masterpiece, aka Jongin, and Yifan gladly looked back to the scene.

"So?" Yifan's voice was soon heard ringing within. "He is promoting my story, paying all expenses."

"By warming your bed?" the insulting tone made Sehun tense and Yifan scoffed. It was clear he was pissed but containing himself.

He looked at his friend and smirked. "Do you think we all step so low the way you do?" His friend scrawled. "Jongin Kim is the son of a rich landlord in Korea, he can afford this play's expenses and even your extravagant quirks." Sehun was applauding Yifan's sharp remark.

The view faded to the backstage where Jongin was surrounded by other dancers and cheers. It was a cute sight to see and Sehun felt his insides warm up. "Mr. Wu, thank you for the opportunity you offered me today." Jongin gave him a soft smile and a deep bow to which Yifan returned.

"It was an honor to have you in my play, Mr. Kim. You turned my humble work into a masterpiece," Jongin laughed shyly and Sehun wished he could hear it in real again. The view faded and soon knocks were heard. Sehun left his bed for the door and was soon face to face with Chanyeol.

"Master wish to invite you for a late drink." Sehun did not hesitate and nodded. He walked after Chanyeol, holding a sleepy Kyungsoo in hand. The room he got in was a ballroom, fancy with small cozy sofas all over the huge room.

Jongin was wearing dreamily white and Sehun blushed madly at the delicious sight. "You promised me a dance." Sehun nodded and approached Jongin who blinked at him confusedly.

"Can you show me some of your moves?" Sehun asked softly, caressing Jongin's cheek reassuringly. "Please."

Jongin blushed but still nodded as he pushed his jacket out of the way. He loosed his tie as he played a weird device. Soon music filled the room and Jongin swayed his way to the middle of the room while Sehun was mesmerized.

Jongin totally immersed his body into the melody and Sehun could notice how the man forgot his world. Sehun leaned on the wall and watched with passion how the man literally interpreted the melody. Jongin stopped after a swift pirouette and heaved a sigh of content before noticing Sehun standing there with a mysteriously entranced look. "I am a bit rusty but I think I did well, did I?"

"Well?" Sehun let out a disbelieving gasp before frowning as he approached Jongin. "That was so fucking amazing if you excuse my language." Jongin blushed madly as Sehun handed him a device with earbuds. "Wear it on." He helped Jongin even if he said so and turned on his out-of-rang phone. He had little left for battery but it could play a song. His routine's song. He danced as Jongin gaped at him, shocked and mesmerized. Sehun had never performed that hard.

As soon as the song ended, Jongin screamed unaware that his voice was loud. "That was Amazing! Teach me!" It made Sehun laugh and Jongin was glad he did take the buds out to hear the ringing melody of that human sound. "How can you move that sharply? I can't be that sharp and fast."

"And I can't do like half of what you do, Jongin." Sehun teased, "but we can teach each other, okay?" Jongin nodded eagerly. "Not today, I want you to rest and sleep well."

"But I am well rested." Jongin pouted displeased which made Sehun paste a kiss on his cheek with a smile and leave him there, waving shyly. Jongin remained frozen in place. Sehun made his way to the room when he noticed Chanyeol standing there with Kyungsoo in hands, talking.

He made himself small. "...but I love you, Kyungsoo." Sehun held a gasp as Chanyeol leaned to caress Kyungsoo's wax. "Please, give me a second chance."

"I don't know." Kyungsoo sounded like he sobbed. "We are so unlike. It did hurt us to be together the first time, Yeol hyung." Kyungsoo's light went off. "Please, let me go."

Chanyeol's clock made a ding and he did let Kyungsoo go before walking away. Kyungsoo's sobs made Sehun approach his brother and hold him close. "It is okay, Kyung. It will be okay."

"Why is it so painful?" Kyungsoo whimpered as his flame melted the endless wax, Sehun was surprised he was not burned with it. "I tried to move on, hunhun. Why is it still painful?"

Sehun had to take Kyungsoo outside the house. He was cold but taking the drama out was all he focused on. "You did not move on, Hyung. You just think you did but you still love Chanyeol." Kyungsoo whimpered. "Why didn't it work?" Sehun remained there listening to Kyungsoo telling how their differences were making it hard for them to be together and how many disagreed with their relationship. "Come on, hyung. Fuck what they think. He loves you and you love him. He should be all that matters to you."

 "It is easier said than done, Hun," Kyungsoo's light went off and he looked at the castle, "The curse is disallowing us to be more than mere furniture." Sehun frowned at that and said nothing for a while. Kyungsoo looked at him as he noticed the silence, "What you are thinking of?"

"That you are an idiot," Sehun looked back to the castle, "You are not just furniture, you are a living being. You feel and think, you cannot deny that just because you think so low of yourself." Kyungsoo looked confused and Sehun walked back to the castle. Sehun walked to the kitchen where he knew Chanyeol would be.

At the sight of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo looked at his brother in pure shock, "Hun?"

"A piece of furniture can be replaced," Sehun picked a heavy looking pan, "a man you love cannot and I will prove it." He lifted the pan and was about to hit Chanyeol when Kyungsoo screamed in terror.

"No!" Kyungsoo looked about to cry. "What are you doing?" Sehun smirked and lifted the pan back to hit him and Chanyeol held the pan while Kyungsoo flinched.

"Please, stop." Chanyeol sounded rather confused but Sehun couldn't tell as his face was always stoic. Sehun chuckled and rested the pan down.

"You cannot see each other hurt, yet you still want to see each other as furniture," Sehun picked Kyungsoo and rested him in Chanyeol's hands, "Stop allowing the darkness in your heart and see how much you value each other despite the differences and the struggles," Chanyeol looked at him with a shocked face and Sehun smiled, "You got my blessing and I am all that should matter."

Chanyeol's clock made a loud ding and he started crying before Sehun could realize what happened, "I love him so much, Mr. Sehun, but I can't make him happy. He can go…"

"He is right, moron!" A familiar duster yelled and soon started hitting Chanyeol, "Get your head out of your ass, you gigantic brain-headed moron!" The kitchen started laughing at the sight while Kyungsoo just looked at Chanyeol who covered his light from the dust and as soon as the two stopped to bicker, he kissed Chanyeol's hand.

The clock froze and Kyungsoo lightened up, "Maybe we can try again, like you wished," Chanyeol snapped out of his state and looked at Kyungsoo, "One last chance?"

"It is all I asked for," Chanyeol smiled as he rested Kyungsoo back into Sehun's hands, "It is time for bed. Good night, Soo."

"Good night, yeollie." Kyungsoo shyly waved with his flame while Sehun smiled to the man, he made his way to bed and slept as soon as Kyungsoo's light shone brighter than anytime before.

Days went on in a different routine, Chanyeol was brighter and Kyungsoo was more talkative. Sehun was glad he was seeing them try to stick together, as he focused on knowing Jongin better. He taught Jongin how to dance as he does. Jongin caught on fast and Sehun enjoyed dancing with him as time passed by. He nearly did not feel the time pass but everybody seemed to notice.

Sehun remained human even after a few full moons. It meant that whatever he was doing was working, so every word he said became law while Sehun truly didn't notice.  Jongin, on the other hand, was noticing how happy he was with Sehun around. He was so happy that he had no nightmares. He ate more, he laughed more and he loved more.

Winter was no longer cold and one day, they could enjoy a snow fight once the duties were done and Jongin was among the ones who laughed the loudest, it warmed Sehun's heart. That exact day, Jongin got pinned by Sehun in the tree, holding him from throwing another snowball. "I got you, now. So, stop."

Jongin managed to drop the snow on Sehun's clothes and chuckled as he leaned closer. "You have to try harder." It made Sehun kiss Jongin right then and there, shocking everyone including the tree that shook tremendously. Jongin pushed Sehun away and covered his lips in shock, letting Sehun realize how terrifying it was for Jongin. However, Sehun simply held the man's hands and parted them to see, "Did I hurt you?"

"I…" Jongin went red, dashing back home, followed by the rest. Sehun remained with the tree which shook a little, into intervals, and he caressed it.

"I don't know what came into me," Sehun admitted, slightly worried, "I hope I did not mess up."His fears grew as Jongin did not show up for dinner and Sehun left without eating too. He remained in his bed for a moment when the golden apple fell on his side. He looked at the open closet and picked the apple to bite in.

The flash started with a young Jongin laying naked by his side, which was marvelous. "You are magnificently beautiful, Jongin." Jongin smiled and opened his eyes to look at Sehun who caressed his face without much thinking. "Do you have to return to Korea, really?"

"I was ordered to return as soon as I receive my father's letter, sadly," Jongin's expression fell and he tried to move only to wince.

"Don't move much; Your waist must be still painful," Sehun blinked at himself in confusion but realized suddenly he was seeing Yifan's memories and his heart wrenched. Jongin, on the other hand, sat up slowly.

He looked embarrassed as he tried to hide his nudity from Yifan, "I am feeling better after the massage, thank you for helping me," Jongin blushed madly as he added, "I hope at most that it did not give you a wrong idea of me."

Yifan held his cheeks and made him look at him with wide eyes, "You fear way too much of what I think of you, my dear."

Jongin leaned on him as soon as he was freed, "Yifan means a lot to me, that is why." Yifan pulled Jongin close and Sehun felt his heart race at the feeling of Jongin's body, "I know what they whisper about us, I've heard plenty."

"They are vile people who got nothing else to do but to gossip," Yifan patted on his back, softly, "nothing they say will change how much I respect you and value you, Jongin."

Jongin looked up to him and tears were clearly in his cheeks, Yifan dried them and kissed his cheeks before kissing him. Jongin jolted for a second but allowed Yifan deepen it. He did let go however and Jongin looked confused, "Yifan?"

"I will come with you to Korea," A determination shone in Yifan's eyes that reflected itself in Jongin's eyes, "I cannot live without you, Jongin and besides, your birthday is near. I want to spend it with you."

Jongin smiled so brightly that the darkness of the room, as the vision faded, felt like blinding. Sehun remained confused at that until late at night. He slept late and woke up in time for breakfast.

Jongin was gladly there when he got in the dining room, setting Kyungsoo next Minseok and sitting next to the shy Jongin. He held the napkin and looked down to his hands, "I offended you, didn't I?" Sehun looked at Jongin who ignored him, "I never meant to, I acted upon my heart's will."

Jongin looked at him surprised, "Your heart's will?" Sehun looked at him back, trying to not think of how beautiful he is behind that mask he is always wearing.

"You are magnificently beautiful, Jongin." Jongin's reaction was the total opposite of his reaction in the dream. He looked mad and Sehun was taken aback, and without much thinking, he stood abruptly, "I respect you and I respect you don't want me around." He dashed out without much touching the food. Sehun was upset and he sat next to the window of the library, opened on the tree. He remained silent for a moment, "I messed it up. He is mad at me."

"Is it surprising? You kissed him without his consent, in front of everybody," Yixing's voice rang in the room and Sehun made himself smaller, bummed that Jongin was not happy to be kissed by him, perhaps even hating him, "Sitting there won't fix it either."

Sehun left the room, before he started sobbing right then, and ran out to the garden. He sat by the tree and sobbed as freely as he could, "I am stupid, I thought I can break the curse but I am just a stupid kid ." Sehun curled further as he sobbed, "All I do is fucking up and losing people I love."

The tree vibrated suddenly, so violently Sehun looked up, and an apple fell up to his head. He curled in pain before losing consciousness.

He woke up, later on, warm, wet and dizzy, when he heard Kyungsoo's voice. "He is waking up," He looked up to see Chanyeol holding Kyungsoo while Jongin was emptying a bucket of hot water in the tub, "how do you feel?"

"Warm," Sehun avoided looking at Jongin and forced himself up when his muscles screamed for mercy and he flinched, "What happened?" As nobody answered him, he looked at Jongin who looked at an apple and the realization hit him, "Yifan punished me, I see."

"He won't hurt a fly!" Jongin sounded offended and Sehun stood to pick the apple and nearly wobbled if not for the firm hand on his arm. He sat back in the water before bitting in it. The vision that hit him was different for once. He was looking at Jongin leaning on him, "He is different from you, Yifan. He is so different, yet he acts like you, which hurts me. It hurts, Yifan, it hurts." the vision faded and he was soon back in the tube, with a worried Jongin looking at him.

"I see." Sehun forced himself out of the tube when Jongin held him and he glared at the man, "I can walk myself, thank you." Sehun snatched his arm out of Jongin's hold, made his way back to his room and undressed, before picking the warmest clothes he had in the closet. He ignored Jongin who observed him, Sehun did not mind and started wearing his clothes before sliding in bed.

"Sir Sehun, are you going to sleep?" Chanyeol asked and Sehun nodded as he closed his eyes. "We will leave you to rest." Sehun heard them move and was about to open his eyes when he felt someone slide in bed with him.

Sehun opened his eyes to notice Jongin resting next to him, "what did you see?" Sehun ignored him and rested on his back, his arm hiding his eyes, and pouted, "Sehun, why are you crying now?"

"You are mean to me, this is why," Sehun turned his back on Jongin, "Yes, I am not Yifan. Yes, I am as nice to you as Yifan was. But, how is it my fault? I just kissed you and praised you but all you think of is Yifan this and Yifan that," Sehun realized he was yelling at the man's face and turned his back on the shocked Jongin again, "this is unfair."

A silence fell in and Jongin remained silent for a moment when Sehun suddenly started snoring. Jongin approached Sehun and hugged him at that, sighing, "You are right, Sehun. It is unfair for you that I keep Yifan's memory alive."

"Maybe you should let go," A small voice said and Jongin looked at the candle holder, Kyungsoo smiled at the eye contact, "My brother is a nice person, you can start over with him."

"Can you start over with anyone else but Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo's light tingled and he remained silent for a moment.

"I was about to," Kyungsoo admitted, "Minseok hyung started courting me when I broke up with Chanyeol but Sehun came in the picture and fixed the gap between me and Chanyeol," Kyungsoo blushed, "Minseok promised me to wait for me but I told him that I was not meant to be his and we are friends again," Kyungsoo sighed, "I know he tried to move on with me anyway, he will move on with someone else as long as they are both willing."

The closet moved and soon a hesitant voice spoke, "Master can move on too if he was really willing," Jongin shot its glare and the closet closed abruptly. He wanted to leave the bed when Sehun held his hand.

"Don't leave me too," Sehun mumbled in his sleep and soon did let go of Jongin. Kyungsoo approached the bed and enlightened Sehun's peaceful pace.

"He grew well without a dad and I by his side," Kyungsoo remarked, "He smiles bright for someone who lost almost everyone he ever loved and you smiled as much since he came." Jongin froze, as it was not what he expected Kyungsoo to say. Kyungsoo smiled to him, noticing his shock, "Sleep well, Master Kim."

Sehun woke up on the sunlight hitting his eyes. It was rare for them to see the sun according to Yixing, so he blinked his eyes open and noticed the magnificent sight of Jongin snoring by his side, the sun was hitting his skin and it looked so beautiful. Sehun couldn't help himself and caressed the space exposed to the sun from Jongin's cheek. He smiled softly to himself before noticing the eyes on him. He flinched his hand back and frowned, leaving the bed, "Good morning everybody."

"Good morning, hunhun," Kyungsoo shone particularly brighter that morning, "It is sunny today."

"A good sign," Sehun smiled to the window, "I will get myself ready for breakfast" He announced as he walked into the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth before walking back to his bedroom. He was surprised to see Jongin still there, laying, "Don't you have plans today, Mr. Kim."

Jongin glared at him, "Don't call me that," Sehun looked surprised for a moment and soon nodded before facing the closet. He picked jeans and a plain t-shirt before handing them to Jongin, "For me?"

"Yes, they are more comfortable for outdoor activity," Sehun commented, "I am going to walk before breakfast."

Chanyeol opened the door a bit frenetic before noticing Jongin and bowed, "Breakfast will be ready shortly," He announced before picking Kyungsoo and walking out. Sehun looked back to the window, smiling to himself as he heard a shuffling behind him. He soon felt a presence and looked at Jongin who looked rather uncomfortable with his new look.

Sehun, on the other hand, was slapped by how cute he looked in plain clothes. He said nothing as he held Jongin's hand. Jongin gasped but did not break away, Sehun was glad and followed Sehun outside. The weather was chilling but it was bearable andnSehun sighed happily as he pulled Jongin to walk by his side.

Sehun had rarely walked further than the tree area, but he allowed himself to pull Jongin to a neat yet empty area of the huge backyard garden. It had a pool, filled with icy water, and Sehun leaned to touch the ice that cracked in his touch, "Watch out, Sehun." Jongin sounded worried and Sehun simply ignored him as he knelt to pick a chunk of ice, "Sehun!"

Hands on his shoulders pulled him back and he looked at Jongin who looked terrified, he smiled warmly instead,  "Look what I have got!" Jongin looked at the huge ice chunk and frowned before looking ahead, Sehun did as much but saw nothing, "What is it?"

Jongin pulled him, "Let us go back," Sehun was surprised and looked at the thick garden before spotting two sparkling yellow eyes. They were far but scared him enough to speed up. They got in the house and Jongin headed to the dining room, silently.

"What was that?" Sehun peeked from the window but the garden was still hidden, "A wolf?"

"A witch," Jongin explained sadly, "Yifan's mother is trapped with us, here." Sehun was surprised at the information. He sat there confused and thoughtful as he wondered if she knew her son was alive when she cursed him to be a tree.

The breakfast was silent and Jongin locked himself in his room while Sehun paced in his room. "What is it?"

"What does happen to me if I walk out of the garden?" Sehun asked the furniture which froze, "I want to talk to someone but it is outside the walls."

The bronze statue approached him, "Nobody ventured outside the walls, as wolves lurk there," He hesitated for a moment but spoke nonetheless, "I stood outside the walls, once, and got my clothes torn. I thank god for Master who saved me, I would be dead otherwise."

"I will try my chance." Sehun announced, "If I am not back after a half hour, let Jongin know I went to the back garden." He dashed out only to meet a blizzard, he zipped his leather jacket and made his way through the snow to the garden. He stood by the wall and held it, "Madam Wu! Madam Wu! I know you are out there! Please talk to me!"

He remained there for what looked like ages and nearly gave up but noticed a cracking sound. He looked in time to see shadow wolves approaching the wall, with them was an old yet beautiful woman, "I am surprised he told anyone about me with the charms I put on him," The snowstorm stopped and the weather warmed up, "Who are you, son?"

Sehun waited until she is close to smirk, "Who said it was Jongin Kim who told me about you?" The woman was about to leave,  "He is still laying where you left him, that man you did all this for."

She looked at him with a sad expression on, "I carried his loss too long to know he is gone, son." Sehun laughed at that and looked at her with defiance.

"Sun of all Suns. Moon of all Moons. I implore you to hear my heartbroken heart. I, by this, day curse the son of Kim until the day my son's soul find peace, " The witch froze and looked at him in shock, "wasn't it the curse you spelled above your son's body?" She gave him her most shocked look and he smirked, "You know who told me all this, don't you?"

"Impossible," She hissed, "His heart was not beating…" He smirked as she had nothing to say else.

"Wu Yi Fan," Sehun pronounced every word with a firm tone, "is cursed as much, madam. Cursed to see the man he loved coffined in a painful bubble of guilt and self-hate," The witch looked away, "Jongin asked Yifan to leave many times, he tried to save him and in the end, he got punished twice. He saw his own father kill his lover and he saw you curse everybody he loved." The witch glared at him, "Now, as long as Jongin holds the guilt of your mistakes, he will never find peace and neither will your son."

"He is dead," The witch hissed in pain, "My son is dead!" Sehun looked at the tree and pointed at it, the witch did look as well and gasped, "An apple tree…"

"Wu Yi Fan." Sehun simply said before looking at the woman, "how can I end this curse? How can I ease Yifan soul when he sees Jongin suffer from guilt and loneliness every day for four hundred years?"

"Four hundred years?" She looked at her wolves and gasped as she shed tears, "The curse is clear, son. Yifan's heart and soul should find peace for the curse to break." The woman walked away and wailing filled the steering silence of the woods. Sehun returned home and noticed Jongin walking toward him.

Sehun had no time to talk as he was slapped across the face and suddenly hugged, "Never do that again! I was terrified, Sehun, terrified!" Jongin sounded hysterical, "Never leave! Never!"

Sehun's cheek was stinging as he pushed Jongin away, "I am not leaving, Jongin." He looked at Jongin's tearing eyes and sighed, "Let us go eat," He walked away only to be held by Jongin. The man held his burning cheek and pouted.

"I am sorry, it came out before I could think twice," Jongin caressed that cheek with a very guilty look and Sehun held his hand, "I will never do that again," Sehun scoffed and walked away. They made it to the dining room and shockingly Sehun sat in, facing Jongin, on the other side of the table. "Sehun,..." The said man looked up, "I am truly and terribly sorry for the slap, for being mean and..." Jongin stopped as Sehun glared at him, "I never raised my hand on anyone before and I saw you talking to her…"

"You saw me? How?" Sehun raised an eyebrow on him, scoldingly glaring at him. "Your room's balcony is far from that side of the garden."

Jongin fidgetted, "I… I followed you midway, and ran back when I saw her." He looked at Sehun to sincerely admit, "I am too ashamed to look at her."

Sehun nodded, "I can understand," The breakfast went silent since and Sehun went to the library to read, leaving Jongin on his own. The last soon joined him and Sehun sighed, "I fought often, but nobody dear to me had ever slapped me or hit me, Jongin."

"I am sorry, Sehun," Jongin held his hand, "What can I do to be forgiven?"

Sehun considered his options for a moment, he could get Jongin to do whatever he wanted but he knew it will blow his chances with him in the long run, "Kiss me." It came out a bit louder than he expected and before he could say more, Jongin's lips landed on his and he blinked as the man looked away. Jongin was red and shy, it was endearing. "You call this a kiss?" Jongin looked at him, confused, and Sehun leaned to devour his lips, pulling Jongin to his side.

Jongin gave in and looked dazed as Sehun did let go, "Sehun…" Sehun stood and Jongin confusedly looked at him, "Where are you going?"

"Going to cool off before I lose you over a silly excuse again," Jongin looked baffled, "I want more from you but you are not ready to give up on your chains."

"I am…" Jongin wanted to object but Sehun was already gone. Sehun made it to the garden and before even holding it, he was sobbing in his hands that covered his face instantly. He was emotionally tired and wanted a break from all this. So he walked back to the wall, as it was less cold than before and he was wearing enough to remain warm. He stood by the wall and noticed bouquets and candles. Were they for him?

"Sehun?" Sehun looked at Jongin who walked in, holding coats of fur, "What are you doing here?"

Sehun said nothing for a while, looking at Jongin and looked back to the wall. "I miss my world. I bet my favorite band had made a comeback, exams are already done with and the break is approaching. I wanted to camp with my boyfriend this summer, as he was going to university, but I guess he is going to move on."

"Move on from you?" Sehun nodded but couldn't look away as surprising visitors were approaching. His mother was holding bouquets and approaching the wall with Jongdae on her toes. They knelt in front of the wall, rested the books, prayed and Sehun could only watch. They remained there for a moment and stood. Jongdae was saying something to his mother who nodded and they left. "Who was that woman?"

Sehun realized as he answered "Mom" that he was missing her the most. He touched the cold wall as they stepped far and stood on his toes to observe them disappear when he felt hands on him. He looked at Jongin who looked devastated for some reason.

"I am sorry," Sehun hugged him at that. He hugged him tight and Jongin only hugged back, unable to ease the pain, "It is all my fault, I am sorry."

"Stop it, Jongin. Stop." Jongin was surprised as Sehun did let him go. Sehun looked at him fiercely, "can't you see? This is not your damn fault!"

Sehun slammed Jongin on the wall suddenly and Jongin was terrified, "Sehun!"

"Did you put that weapon in your father's hand? Did you ask Yifan to be in danger? Did you call Madam Wu to curse everybody? You did none of it and you think it is your fault?" Sehun was yelling, at that point, "Stop putting the blame on yourself! Stop bearing the responsibility for obvious adults and aware of people's mistakes! Stop it, Jongin. Stop!"

He left Jongin at that and ran home. He went to his bed and curled in the covers without saying a word. Even Kyungsoo failed to make him talk or even eat. He did not know for how long he had been there but when he finally moved his sore body, Jongin got in and he covered himself again to not look at him. Jongin sat on the bed and remained silent for a moment.

"Yi fan asked me to run with him," Sehun jumped out of his skin as it was sudden, "right in this bed, as I was dressing up from our lovemaking, he asked me to run back to England and live with him forever, no one had to know. Not even his mother who followed us here." Sehun sat up and made his way to sit by Jongin. "I was given a chance to leave and Madam Wu was willing to help us run, to China first, then anywhere from there. She loved her son so much that she was willing to do anything for him." Jongin sighed deeply, and leaned back on the bed, "I refused. For my dad, I refused."

"And how is it even explaining anything? You choose your father by loyalty, and Yifan choose to remain your side by love," Sehun scoffed as he leaned back, sleeping on his back for Jongin to actually rest on his elbow and observe Sehun, "if we have to put blames, Yifan is to be blamed for making you go through all this. His mother is to be blamed for cursing you without knowing how you tried to save her son. Your father is to be blamed for a murder attempt and for much, much more."

"You are wise for your age, Sehun. How old are you? Seventeen?" Sehun nodded, "just like me when I first met Yifan." Sehun frowned at that and Jongin chuckled, caressing Sehun's grown baby beard, "Back then, I just realized I was homosexual."

"How old are you now?" Sehun frowned as he matched Jongin's position, "I mean when you were cursed."

 Jongin gave it a moment, "I was nineteen." Sehun nodded absentmindedly, "But Yifan made love to me only after my eighteenth birthday, when I was of age."

"I know. I just wonder why people get sent to you on their seventeenth birthday," Sehun who looked at the ceiling looked back to Jongin who was way too close, "can you think of a reason?"

"I have no idea," Jongin whispered before he nuzzled Sehun's cheek, "do you want to take dinner before sleeping?" The question made Sehun blink before shaking his head, "then I will let you sleep for now."

Jongin was about to leave but Sehun held him, "Stay." Jongin was surprised at that and he slipped out of his slippers as Sehun gave him space to sleep next to him. Sehun held on Jongin strongly. It warmed Jongin's heart and he smiled as Sehun slowly slept.

The next morning, Sehun opened his eyes on the sight of Jongin's peacefully sleeping face and he softly caressed the man's face and smiled as Jongin leaned to the touch. He looked way too cute, which made Sehun lean to kiss the man's temples. "Forgive yourself, Jongin, and Move on. You deserve to feel happy." Sehun kissed Jongin's eyes on it and left the bed for the bathroom. He washed after he shaved. He walked back to find Jongin still in bed yet awake.

Jongin smiled to Sehun and hinted to him to get close. Sehun obliged only to receive a kiss, "Good morning, Sehun." Sehun beamed and kissed Jongin deeply.

"Good morning, Jongin hyung." Jongin chuckled and left the bed as Sehun pulled him out, "Freshen up, we got a lot to do today,"

Jongin was confused but still hurriedly left the bed as Sehun dashed out of the room to the kitchen. He met Chanyeol midway and gave him a list of things to make. "That is too much."

"I want to spoil him," Sehun smiled, "Please?" Chanyeol agreed with a smile, and as Sehun had barely eaten properly that week, extra food sounded like a good idea for Chanyeol. Sehun went to the rooms asking everyone to greet Jongin brighter than usual. It surprised Most of them but they nodded anyway. As soon as Jongin left Sehun's room, everyone greeted him happily and Jongin was surprised but smiled brightly as he greeted back. Sehun noticed how great his mood was as he got in the dining room.

"Good morning, Master" Minseok who spoke rarely greeted him with delight, "You are shining today."

"Good morning, Minseok," Jongin smiled before leaning to kiss Sehun in the cheek, "I am feeling great that is why." Sehun was happy to hear that. They had a normal breakfast and Sehun pulled Jongin to the garden.

"Let us dance here." Sehun surprised him but Jongin gleefully danced on the sounds of furniture that Sehun started, coordinated and they finished. The music was loud enough for Sehun to notice a woman approaching. Jongin was dancing, enjoying the sun so he did notice the woman until Sehun approached the gate. He froze and even the music stopped as he observed Sehun speak to Madam Wu. "I am glad you came," She looked at him confusedly, "Do you want to join us? We will have an outdoor lunch."

The woman said nothing for a moment and nodded eventually. She followed Sehun who smiled to Jongin reassuringly. The music started again and Sehun held Jongin's hand as soon as he approached him. He leaned on Jongin's ear and whispered, "The stage is yours. Amaze us."

Jongin looked at Sehun with a terrified look but still managed to dance following the music. At some point, Jongin looked so immersed in it that as soon as he stopped, he was surprised to hear applauds and shed tears as he bowed. Even Madam Wu applauded him and he flushed noticing so. "You were amazing!" Sehun praised him and helped him sit down, by Mrs. Wu side.

Jongin blushed as he held on Sehun, "I am still rusty. I did not dance since…" He paused and looked at the woman by his side for a second and looked down, "I am happy you enjoyed it."

Sehun smiled happily as he lifted Jongin's head, "We all did." the furniture cheered at that and Jongin brightened up. Soon the tables walked in, followed by chairs, as they held foods of all kind and Jongin was surprised to see so many sweets. "I wanted to spoil you today," Sehun added as Jongin looked at him with an incredulous look.

Jongin was seated and served while Sehun hosted Mrs. Wu who kept her eyes on Jongin, "He was never this happy before," Sehun commented, "when I first came, he had the torturing sadness on his face."

"I never denied he did," The woman commented, "I just…" She looked at the tree which looked small from where they were, "My son deserves as much."

"He does," Jongin commented, sadness painting in his voice, "and I asked him to chose his life over his love for me, but I was too late…"

"So can you hate him for trying to move on after four hundred years of guilt," Sehun sat down and held Jongin's hand, "I saw it with my own eyes, how he begged Yifan to leave and spare his life."

A deafening silence followed, "I guess he did." the woman commented and soon picked her chopstick to eat. It was suddenly too silent, in a very pleasant way, the woman finished and stood, Jongin and Sehun did as much, "I am afraid, Mr. Kim, that this  boy is your only way out." Jongin was surprised but soon beamed at her when she smiled to him, "I knew you were a kid at heart, Jongin."

Jongin bowed her as she walked but Sehun could see tears glistering in his eyes and, he slowly made his way to the man who smiled so brightly that Sehun was blinded for a second. Jongin looked genuinely happy. Sehun smiled at him, "It wasn't bad, was it?"

"Thank you, Sehun." Jongin leaned to hug Sehun as he felt tears fall down endlessly. Sehun hugged him back and held him close until the man moved to look at him, "Thank you."

"That is not what I want to hear from you," Sehun smiled and leaned to kiss Jongin who kissed back, blushing madly, and soon it felt warm, almost too hot to stay outside. Sehun decided to let go and looked up at the amazing spring look of the garden, he looked back to Jongin who was looking at him, "It is wonderful here."

"Not as wonderful as you are," Jongin kissed his cheek and held his hand, "Let us walk?"  Sehun linked his arm with Jongin and they walked ahead, Chanyeol holding Kyungsoo just having a walk ahead of them. They walked for a while enjoying each other's presence when they found a golden apple and Sehun was surprised to see it.

He picked it up and cleaned it with his sleeve, "It is surprising for me to see it," he was about to bite in but Jongin held him.

"Wash it first," Jongin looked terrified that he will bite it directly from the ground and Sehun chuckled at that. They got home and Sehun washed the apple before sitting in his bed with Jongin by his side. Jongin looked worried so Sehun gave him a reassuring kiss before biting.

He blacked out and soon was face to face with a tall handsome man, with an attire similar to Jongin's look at first. He smiled to Sehun and knelt to meet his eyes, "I am glad you gave me this chance to break the curse, young man. I have no time to explain"

Sehun realized he was looking at Yifan and soon felt tears well in his eyes, "Is it over?"

"The curse is somehow broken but he needs to do something," Yifan held the apple in Sehun's hand and smiled, "Make him bite it" Yifan faded away and Sehun realized he was laying in his back and handed the apple to the worried Jongin who was still holding his hand.

"He wants to talk to you," Sehun simply said and observed how Jongin's expression shifted into a bright one. An eager one even. He picked the apple and took a big bite before pausing, blacking out. Sehun observed as Jongin's expression went sad, tears running down his cheeks. He closed his eyes at some point and Sehun could only imagine they kissed. It did hurt him and he chose to stand by the window and watch the beautiful view. He was so into it that Jongin's sudden whimper made him jump out of his trance.

Jongin was laying in bed and shedding tears while Sehun simply stood there and sighed. He had fears that as soon as the curse break, Jongin will be back to be Yifan's. He will be on his own again, "You can cross back," Jongin suddenly announced, "All of you can cross wall, you will be free then," It rang in the house like a firework and Sehun looked at the sad Jongin with shock, "Take your dad there and he will be back to normal."

"How about you?" Sehun asked him worriedly, Jongin could only chuckle and stood to push Sehun out, after his closet, "Jongin…"

"Go free yourself and family, I will be always here," Jongin announced with a smile, "The curse is broken, Sehun. You are all free."

The furniture was all gone, except few and Sehun half-heartedly went out to see his father hugging Kyungsoo for dear life, "Dad!" Seeing his father made him happy and he even walked with his father to the wall.

Kyungsoo stopped by the wall and faced them, "I can't go out of here," He smiled to Chanyeol, "My heart is tied to this place."

"Soo…" Chanyeol sounded Genuinely surprised, "You mean it?" Kyungsooo's shy nod made Sehun envy Kyungsoo right then but he knew Yifan was free too. It only meant Jongin was back to be with the one his heart wanted.

He crossed the wall, holding on his phone and his father. He wasn't sure of what to do but he called his mother who fast replied, "Sehun?"

"Mom, Dad, Kyungsoo and I are free," Sehun handed his phone to his father who shed tears of Joy as he spoke to his wife. Sehun looked at the wall and waved goodbye to it.

From then, he had to live his life like he didn't disappear for ten months. "You have no idea how it felt," Jongdae whispered when he slept over Sehun's house, "That was the worse part of my life."

Sehun did not comment because he was feeling it right then, he was feeling the painful sting of loss. He had to redo his last year of high school since he did not pass the exams and focused on it more as Jongdae was too busy with university. That did not mean that he had no nightmares of Jongin dying or hurt in any way. It made him restless for days and his father was the first to react, "If you want to go back, go back."

"What do you mean?" Sehun's mother held on her son as the father said so, "He can not go anywhere!"

Sehun noticed his father's eyes on him and it teared him up. He was obvious, wasn't he? He missed Jongin.

Two months really passed and he was finally eighteen. Jongdae came home to party and managed to sneak Sehun out again, "Where do you want to go?"

"To the wall," Sehun simply stated, earning a deep sigh and a ride to the wall. He stood there, touching it when his hand went in. He was surprised that it did not suck him in like the last time, "Maybe I really broke the curse." He held Jongdae's hand and pulled him into the other side. He expected nice weather but it was freezing cold and it worried him.

He ran to the mansion, forgetting Jongdae until he knocked on the door. Chanyeol opened the door with eyes, obviously terrified, before relaxing, "You are back," the relief in his tone made Sehun walk past him, "Master Kim is in his bedroom," Sehun paused, "He had been there until he and Madam Wu buried Yifan properly."

"What?" Sehun looked at him as if he grew ahead, "But he is alive."

"Breaking the curse allowed his injuries to kill him. He spoke to his mother and to Master Kim before he did so yes, when you were there, he was alive." Sehun leaned on the wall, wobbly, "Why are you here?"

"It is my birthday and I wanted to celebrate it with you all," Sehun lied as he noticed Jongdae stand by Chanyeol who excitedly started clapping. Boys from around Sehun and Jongin ages showed up for Chanyeol to announce the birth anniversary. They cheered for him but his joy was half felt. Kyungsoo gave him all the love he could give, kissing his eyes and praying with him. They even baked a cake and led Sehun to the dining room. Sehun was glad Jongdae had someone to entertain him because as they started chanting and clapping, all Sehun wanted to see what Jongin.

So, he sneaked out, with Chanyeol's help, and ran to Jongin bedroom. He knocked first but since he had no answer, he opened the door and noticed the empty bed, "What do you want?" The voice in the balcony made him jump.

He approached the open balconies and noticed Jongin standing on the railing, about to jump off, "I missed you," Jongin wobbled and looked at Sehun who walked closer, "I had nightmares since I left. Nightmares upon nightmares that you did hurt yourself, or that your father did come to life and killed you," Jongin jumped back to the ground and faced Sehun, "I am eighteen today."

"Happy birthday," Jongin simply said and Sehun dared to approach him, "Any gift in mind?"

"Your happiness is my ultimate gift," Sehun managed to hold on Jongin and pulled him close, "I love you, Kim Jongin. I had never loved as much as I did love you." Jongin looked at him surprised but soon sadness overcame.

"Then why did you leave?"

Sehun noticed a noise and looked at the door where Jongdae stood with someone who looked like Yixing, vaguely, "I am sorry, Dae hyung. I invested my heart and I can not step back."

"You don't have to apologize, I can not blame you "  Jongdae smiled as he stepped back, "let us leave them be."

As they were gone, Sehun looked at the stoned Jongin, "I left so that Yifan and you will be together without me hurting myself and you," Jongin stepped close and soon was resting his head on Sehun's shoulder, "I am sorry for your loss,"

"It is not what hurts the most," Jongin sniffed, "I missed him and missed you, losing you both made me feel so lonely, Sehun, but at some point," Jongin looked up, "I got used to the idea of him dead not of you leaving and never returning."

"I would come back eventually," Sehun caressed Jongin softly, "Living without you was the hardest I had to do."

"So stay," Jongin pleaded, holding on him tightly, "please, stay." Sehun nodded only for Jongin to hug him, "happy birthday, Oh Sehun."

 

Sehun smiled as he hugged Jongin back that it was indeed a happy birthday. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Jongin looked up and smiled happily as he nodded, "Great, get dressed," Jongin rushed out and Sehun approached the balcony's edge to look at the apple tree, "I am glad you found your peace in heart, Wu Yi Fan," He caressed the leaf, "I will do my best," arms surrounded his waist, "Always." 

"You always gave your best," Jongin whispered in Sehun's ear, "That is why I fell for you."


End file.
